Voices In The Darkness
by Milda
Summary: Puppies are shy. Title doesn´t tell anything. Sirius is in love and in need of advice. RLSB


Disclaimer: Not mine, all right? Keep away from my yard, I´m not Rowling.

Summary: More conversations, because I like doing them. Boys are shy. Silly, silly puppies.

----------------

Voices in the dark.

----------------

In the dark dormitory, a lone figure crept towards a bed. Silently the mysterious figure opened the curtains, revealing a brown haired head that was buried in blankets.

Figure raised his hand, gently shaking the lump of blankets.

"Nuhh...ffg...wha..?"

"Moony, are you wake?"

"Is..."

"Moony, I need to talk to you."

"Now? In the middle of the night?"

"Actually it´s 2.am."

"Jolly good. What do you want to talk about?"

"Move over."

Remus obeyed, and Sirius settled himself in the mass of blankets, facing Moony.

"So," Remus started, "what is the problem, you had to wake me this early?"

"I..." Sirius hesitated. "I think I´m gay, Moony."

"Didn´t you already told me last week, Pads?"

"But I think I´m gay again. Seriously."

"Again-? Sirius, we´re not talking about some chicken pox here."

"But I feel like it _again._ Why wont it go away?"

"Look, we are all just fine with you being a gay and all. I came out last year, remember? It´s not a big deal."

" _You _are gay?"

"What-? Sirius! Can´t you remember? I told you guys about it, and James teased me two weeks, and that ravenclaw guy still flirts with me on every Arithmancy class!"

"_He flirts with you?_"

"That´s not the point!"

"Wait…Moony, you´re gay too?"

"Yes!"

"Oh."

Suddenly the silence grew warm.

"So…"

"Um…"

"I´m just going to my own bed now…"

"Um…"

"Sleep well."

"Um…"

"Good night."

"Um…you too."

Silently Sirius moved to his own bed, leaving a warm spot were he had rested.

Behind the curtains of third bed someone swore quietly.

"Bloody imbeciles…

---------------------------

"Psst! Remus!"

"Mh…?"

"I need to talk."

"…how surprising."

"I think I´m in love."

There was a silence long time before Remus answered.

"How…nice."

"It is love, right? When my tummy feels funny, and I´m all _warm_, and can´t stop smiling."

"Sounds like it," Remus whispered.

"I just don´t know what to do. How can I just say that I love them? What if they don´t love me back? I think I couldn´t… I mean…"

" I know the feeling."

"What? Sorry, didn´t catch that."

" I said I wouldn´t know. Now, Sirius, would you please go back to sleep? My legs are asleep."

"But-"

"Good night, Pads."

Neither of them heard someone muttering about ´dense morons´.

-------------

"Moony."

"Padfoot."

"You´re awake."

"So are you. What is it this time?"

"I…Have you been avoiding me?"

"No."

"Because I feel like you have."

"I haven´t."

"Okay…Can we talk about something?"

"Be my quest."

"I really can hide my feelings anymore."

"I see."

"You see…this person…I´m not sure if they like me anymore."

"Nobody could resist you, Sirius."

"What?"

"Nothing. Go on."

Sirius shifted nervously.

"I´m going to tell them. I´m a brave gryffindor. I´m going to ask them out."

"Okay."

Sirius smiled.

"Thanks, Moony. I´m going to back to sleep now."

And then he was gone. Remus stared in the darkness.

"You´re welcome…"

This time the owner of the third bed didn´t say anything.

------------------

"Remus!"

The owner of the name turned around to see Sirius approaching him in the corridor.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Now?"

"Yeah."

Sirius led Remus to a deserted classroom.

"So…How did it go? Remus asked, even if he didn´t want to.

"Wha-? No, I haven´t asked them yet. I was just going to, actually."

Remus looked puzzled.

"Why are you here then? I don´t have any tips to you, Pads."

Sirius took a deep breath.

"I was just…Remus, would you go out with me?"

"_What?_"

"I mean to Hogsmeade. No, wait, it´s full moon…stupid, stupid…"

"You…"

"Please?" Sirius asked, a hint of anguish in his voice.

"You…you meant _me_…"

"I mean, if that raveclaw guy is better, then it´s okay, no bad feelings, I promise not to curse him, not much, at least, and-"

"No Sirius."

"Oh, okay, I just-"

"I meant not to Hogsmeade. Because it´s full moon and all. Perhaps to the next Quidditch-match?"

Sirius stopped babbling and stared him.

"Oh. Okay. All right. Yes!"

"Don´t got anything to say to that" Remus smiled.

And then they kissed. Obviously.

------------

And later, when they showed up late for class, their hair tangled and lips swollen, James grinned.

"It´s about time, you gentlemen´s. Seeker needs his sleeps too."

---------

Blah…Review?


End file.
